


Never Have I Ever..

by My Old Works (TheFairMaidenofFandom)



Series: YJ x MLB [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Never Have I Ever, Party Games, Wally West is a Flirt, Young Justice Season 1, no beta we die like jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairMaidenofFandom/pseuds/My%20Old%20Works
Summary: The team is bored. So they play Never Have I Ever.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Artemis Crock & Dick Grayson & Kaldur'ahm & Kon-El | Conner Kent & M'gann M'orzz & Wally West, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Wally West
Series: YJ x MLB [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638466
Comments: 4
Kudos: 260





	Never Have I Ever..

**Author's Note:**

> I don't feel like I did this justice, but meh, I wrote something.

The team was bored.

They hadn't had a mission in weeks, and they were all restless.

So of course, Wally proposed a game. "What if we play Never Have I Ever?"

Robin looked apprehensive. "Nothing that could reveal my identity. Other than that, I'm good."

"We know Robin."

"I'll play."

"What's Never Have I Ever?"

Wally gasped theatrically. "You don't know?"

"Wally, I'm from another country. Of course I don't know American games."

Chat grinned. "I know what it is!"

"You don't count, Chaton. You had way too much time on the internet as a kid."

Wally pouted, but answered anyway. "Basically, everyone holds their hands in the air, and someone says something you've never done, like 'Never have I ever forgotten my homework', and then everyone who has done it puts down a finger. Whoever has the most fingers at the end wins."

She rubbed her palms together and smiled widely. "This sounds fun! Have you all played before?"

"Only because of Wally."

"It was my first human game."

Artemis put her hand up. "I'll go first. Hm. Never have I ever had anything but English as my first language."

Everyone but her and Wally put down a finger.

Marinette furrowed her brow. "I understand the others, but what's your first language Robin?"

"It's Romani."

"I didn't know that!"

Wally looked smug. "I did!"

"Of course you did, you know who he is."

"Wait, Conner, your first language isn't English?"

"Nope. They taught me Spanish first."

"My first is Cantonese."

"What? Oh, actually that makes sense."

"Yup! Your first is French, right Chaton?"

"You know me so well, Bug."

Wally put a hand up. "Me next! Never have I ever said a bad joke!"

M'gann, Marinette, and Artemis all out down a finger. When they saw Wally and Adrien not missing a point, they both snorted in unison and put their fingers down.

"I have never told a bad joke! Tell 'em Bugaboo!"

"So you want me to lie?"

"You hurt mew. Right here." 

Kaldur snorted.

M'gann went next. "Ok, never have I ever been to a circus."

This time, only Robin put down a finger.

He didn't offer an explanation, so the game continued.

"Never have I ever been bullied!"

"I hate you right now Adrien." Marinette and Robin both put down a finger.

Wally pointed to Robin, "okay, I know about yours," he pointed to Marinette, "who would bully you? You're the greatest!"

Marinette giggled. "Thanks Wally. It's really not actual bullying, Adrien's just being dramatic. But if I didn't put a finger down, he'd start arguing with me, and I was up _way_ too late to deal with that."

M'gann looked concerned. "If you want, you can sleep on the couch."

"It's fine M'gann, I just don't want to deal with all of that."

"If you're sure.."

"Okay, but I want names! We can beat them up for you."

Adrien snorted, imagining Wally try to beat up Lila. "That would be hilarious, but it'd probably make it worse."

Marinette coughed into her fist. "Okay! Hmm, never have I ever _jumped in front of my partner and died for no reason._ "

Adrien pouted. "It is not for no reason! I can't use the Cure, so I have to be your shield."

Marinette stood up and put her hands in her hips. Artemis kind of wanted popcorn. "No matter how many times me, Plagg, and Tikki all tell you, you never listen! You. Are. My. Partner. Not my shield!"

"That's what I'm for!"

"No it's not, you stupid cat! Do you know how stressful it is to know that if I don't win every battle, you die forever?"

"Hawkmoth is gone!"

"But not the stress, Adrien!" She hissed.

When it looked like it would escalate further, Kaldur stepped between the two, putting a hand on their shoulders. "My friends, you need to calm down. I also think each of you should talk to Black Canary. All of us have."

Marinette folded her arms and grumbled. "Maybe.."

"I'll try it."

"I'm gonna go lay on the couch. I think I need some sleep."

"Do you need me to sit with you?"

Marinette walked around Kaldur, throwing her arms around her adoptive brother. "I'm so sorry, Adrien."

"It's alright Bug, I know it was stressful." He rubbed her back as he soothed her. "But you did a great job, even when I was being an idiot."

She snorted sleepily. "I love you Minou."

"I love you too Bugaboo." He hugged her until she fell asleep on his shoulder, and then carried her to the couch.

After throwing a nearby blanket over her, he walked back to the circle. "Alright, we can keep playing, we just need to be a little quieter. Actually, she sleeps like a rock, so we can be as loud as we want."

Artemis had to ask. "What the heck was that?"

"What?"

"You guys were literally yelling at each other. And then you were hugging her to sleep. What."

"Oh that? She was just tired. We don't usually fight like that."

"But.."

"Trust me. She was up all night redoing her homework."

Wally was always eager to get any information about Marinette. "Why was she redoing her homework? I'm sure it was perfect!"

"It was. She had some.. issues with getting it turned in though."

Robin spoke up. "Lila, right?"

"Yeah.. you know it's creepy when you do that, right?"

He smirked. "I know. It's fun though."

"Is Lila the bully?" Artemis cracked her knuckles.

"Yeah. Chlo used to bully her, but she changed a lot. Lila's trying to turn Mari's friends on her, but it's not really working."

"I'm glad, but I'm not kidding when I say that you could report this. If the school didn't do anything, you could call in someone higher up."

"I've tried, but Mari won't let me do anything. She's so stubborn."

Wally had a dreamy look in his eye as he sighed. "She is isn't she? It's one of the things I love about her."

Artemis whacked him on the back of the head. "Not the time, Wally!"

"Ow.."

"Maybe you could try getting one of the Justice League members to talk to her? She'd probably listen to Diana."

"Thanks Conner, but if I tell any of them, she'll kill me in my sleep."

"Worth a shot."

"I guess. Honestly, it sounds weird, but it's nice to be able to worry about this, y'know?"

"I get it. When I first got out of Cadmus, it was cool to know other people."

"Yeah, I mean, the Dupain-Chengs have been so great, with taking me in, and everything."

"I'm happy for you Adrien!"

"Yeah, that's great dude."

"Anyway, who's turn was it? I think it was.."


End file.
